KyuHae Stories
by ekha sparkyu
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, anak laki-laki yang belum genap berumur 5 tahun yang masih berbicara cadel. Sifat ajaibnya yang terlalu imut dan menggemaskan ini selalu bisa membuat kakak tercintanya, Donghae pusing tujuh keliling. Bagaimana kisah kedua bersaudara itu dalam setiap chapternya? / KyuHae / HaeKyu / BROTHERSHIP OS / Homesick (series) Comeback from hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Title : KyuHae Stories**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : K+**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themself and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : typos, gaje, abal, pasaran. Don't like it? Don't read it please**

**Saya akui, saya bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki selera humor tinggi. Jadi saya minta maaf jika banyak yang garing di FF ini #plakkk**

**Summary : **

**Kyuhyun sakit, tapi ia masih saja membuat Donghae dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana kisah kedua makhluk beda usia satu marga itu selanjutnya? **

**Ini hanya cerita ringan dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sangat saya sukai 'Brothershipnya' so...**

**Lets enjoy it ^^**

**Sick**

**.**

**.**

Hujan!

Ini adalah hujan pertama yang turun di Seoul. Mungkin pula ini adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh banyak orang. Hujan itu meneduhkan, bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Hujan itu menenangkan dan meynyenangkan. Yah, walaupun banyak juga yang membenci peristiwa ini karena beberapa alasan.

Namun tak ayal lagi jika hujan juga sangat digemari anak-anak. Seperti seorang anak laki-laki belum genap berusia 5 tahun yang kini sibuk menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah berlumpur sore itu. Wajahnya sangat cerah, kontras sekali dengan langit yang tengah sendu. Ia seperti tak takut jika hujan akan membuatnya sakit.

Anak laki-laki itu berlarian ke sana kemari dengan riangnya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya mendongakkan kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnyapun sudah basah kuyup. Entah sudah berapa lama pemilik kulit putih pucat itu bermain dengan air hujan.

"Astaga, Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Seorang anak yang lebih besar darinya beberapa tahun berteriak dari arah dapur. Ia buka pintu kaca itu. Menampilkan sesosok makhluk kecil yang saat ini menatapnya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Ia begitu terkejut mendapati adik satu-satunya tengah 'mandi' dengan air hujan.

"Kyunie cedang belmain. Hyung mau ikut?"

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Anak laki-laki yang saat ini menghentikan kegiatannya itu menjawab dengan logat cadelnya yang lucu. Tak dipedulikannya sang hyung yang tengah melotot ke arahnya. Ia tak takut. Karena bukannya menakutkan, wajah itu justru tampak lucu di matanya.

"Cepat masuk, Kyuhyunie! Kau bisa sakit!"

Donghae berseru semakin gusar saat sang adik justru semakin menikmati kegiatannya.

"Andwaeee! Ini celu cekali, hyung! Mumpung appa dan eomma tak ada di lumah. Huh! Hae hyung payah cekali!"

"Ya! Anak nakal! Ke sini kau!"

Ahh, ada yang bertanya kenapa laki-laki yang dipanggil Hae itu tak segera berlari ke arah sang adik lalu membopongnya saja? Itu karena Hae atau Cho Donghae saat ini hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan sebatas pinggang saja. Ia baru saja mandi. Tak lucu jika ia keluar sedangkan di depan rumanya cukup dekat dari keramaian.

"Hyung caja yang kesini. Bweee!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud menggoda Donghae. Dan hal itu sukses besar.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tampak sekali ia begitu frustasi menghadapi adik satu-satunya yang sangat keras kepala dan sok dewasa itu.

Tampaknya Kyuhyun sangat hobi menggoda kakaknya. Bukannya menurut, ia justru semakin berlari menjauhi teras. Membuat Donghae semakin geram oleh kelakuan adiknya.

"Awas kau setan kecil."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Donghae segera melesat ke kamarnya. Ia mengganti baju asal. Tak peduli baju yang dipakainya terpakai dengan benar atau tidak. Donghae hanya ingin mengahampiri Kyuhyun dan segera menyeretnya ke dalam rumah.

.

.

"Hujan,.. hujan. Kyunie cuka hujan. na na na."

Kyuhyun begitu tampak menggemaskan. Masih dalam acaranya 'hujan-hujannya'. Bahkan ia juga bersenandung kecil di sela-sela kegiatannya. Ia sudah tampak menggigil. Namun tak ada niatan untuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Hey, sudah kukatakan tadi jika ia sangat menyukai hujan, bukan? Namun tiba-tiba...

"Aww! Cakit, hyung. Appo!"

Suara rintihan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya ketika sebuah tangan nakal bermain di telinganya. Kyuhyun yang semula berjongkok memainkan tanah itu kini sudah berdiri dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh telinganya.

"Sudah hyung bilang berhenti, kenapa masih ngeyel, eoh? Mau hyung adukan kepada appa dan eomma?"

Donghae tampak tak peduli jika adiknya tengah merintih kesakitan. Ia bahkan semakin menambah 'tarikannya' pada telinga sang adik. Ia sangat kesal. Tak tahukah Kyuhyun jika dirinya begitu takut jika Kyuhyun akan demam nanti?

"Hiks,, appo, hyung. Mianhae…"

Mendengar isakan dari Kyuhyun. Donghae langsung melepaskan 'jewerannya'. Wajah bersalah terlihat jelas saat dilihatnya raut pucat adiknya serta matanya yang memerah. Langsung saja ia gendong tubuh Kyuhyun, membawanya ke dalam rumah.

"Dasar nakal!" runtuknya sambil berlalu.

.

.

"Hyung… appo. Dingin..ugh!"

Akhirnya kejadian yang Donghae khawatirkan terjadi. Setelah membawa Kyuhyun dan memandikannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun tak berhenti menggigil. Suhu tubuhnyapun semakin naik seiring waktu. Donghae semakin panik ketika panas Kyuhyun mencapai 39,5 derajat celcius saat ia coba ukur dengan thermometer elektrik tadi.

Rintihan yang terus keluar dari adik tercintanya itu membuat Donghae semakin kalang kabut.

"Ohh Tuhan!" panik Donghae.

Tanpa membuang waktu. Donghae segera melesat ke dapur. Diambilnya sebuah baskom berukuran medium. Diisinya dengan air secukupnya. Lalu, dimasukkannya es batu dan sebuah sapu tangan sebagai kompres. Setelah mendapatkan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan, Donghae kembali lagi ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Donghae duduk di sisi pembaringan yang kosong. Dicelupkannya sapu tangan ke dalam baskom berisi air es dan memerasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengompresnya pada dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau benar-benar nakal, Kyuhyunie."

"Hyung… appo."

Kyuhyun terus bergerak gelisah. Sungguh keadaan ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Matanya terasa perih, dan kepalanyapun serasa dijatuhi berton-ton beban.

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyunie. Hyung cari bantuan dulu, ne?"

Donghae menyuruh Kyuhyun tenang. Padahal ia sendiri tak bisa menenangkan diri sendiri. Wajar saja bukan jika anak berusia 8 tahun begitu kepayahan menghadapi situasi ini? Ayolah, ia bahkan masih harus ditemani jika ingin kemana-mana.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Donghae mendesah dalam hati. Ia menggigit kukunya saat rasa gelisahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sungguh. Donghae paling tak bisa melihat adiknya sakit seperti saat ini. Ia lebih baik digigit, ditendang bokongnya atau dipermalukan habis-habisan oleh tingkah konyol Kyuhyun. Jika saja Donghae bisa, ia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

Donghae terus berpikir dan berpikir. Ia hanya ingat beberapa hal yang ibunya lakukan jika salah satu keluarganya demam seperti ini. Salah satunya mengompres pada dahi.

"Hyung…."

Diusapnya wajah pias Kyuhyun. Sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri dongsaengnya yang lagi-lagi melenguh sakit. Ia berpikir keras di sela kekalutannya.

"Eomma! Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa."

"Sebentar, Kyu. Hyung hubungi eomma dulu."

Dengan gerakan cepat. Donghae mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas. ia mencari contact person dengan tulisan 'nae eomma' di ponselnya.

Tuut tuut tuu-

"Yeo-"

"Eomma!" belum sempat menyelesaikan salamnya. Donghae langsung memotong dengan sedikit keras.

"Donghae-ya? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?"

Sudah dapat dipastikan jika orang di seberang telepon itu menjadi panik karena ulah anak sulungnya. Dari nada suara Donghae, kentara sekali jika ia tengah gelisah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, bukan?

"Eomma… tolong aku! Kyuhyun sakit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Donghae menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari adiknya. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Bahkan air mata sudah menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya.

"Tenanglah, Hae. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dengarkan intruksi eomma, arrachi?"

Sang ibu mencoba memberi ketenangan untuk Donghae. Dengan telaten Donghae mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari wanita yang dihormatinya itu. Sesekali ia mengerutkan dahinya karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh ibunya. Saat itu pula ibunya akan menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dipahami.

"Kau sudah mengompres adikmu, bukan? Jangan panik. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Lakukan semua yang eomma katakan dengar benar. Eomma yakin, besok pagi adikmu itu sudah dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa, arraseo?"

Donghae mengangguk paham. Ia tampak lebih lega setelah mendengarkan nasihat ibunya.

"Arrasseo, eomma."

Setelah itu komunikasi tersebut terputus setelah kata saranghae keluar dari keduanya.

Donghae kembali pada aktivitasnya. Dilihatnya tubuh adiknya yang masih saja menggigil dan wajahnya yang sudah memerah akibat suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi.

**Jika Kyuhyun menggigil, bungkus dia dengan selimut sampai berkeringat lebih. Setelah itu, ganti pakaiannya dengan baju kering yang hangat.**

Donghae mengambil selimut baru di lemari adiknya. Dibungkusnya tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut tebal yang tentu saja hangat. Dibenahinya letak kompres pada dahi Kyuhyun saat adiknya itu bergerak gelisah, menyebabkan kompresnya hampir jatuh.

Donghae mengulangi kegiatan 'mengompres'-nya berulang kali hingga suhu tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit turun. Saat melihat pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan sudah basah. Ia segera mengambil baju baru dan menggantinya. Di ambilnya selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan yang lebih tipis.

**Adikmu sudah makan? Ambil obat penurun demam di laci nakas Kyuhyun. Obatnya berwarna pink. Minumkan 1 sendok penuh. Berikan air putih hangat untuk penawarnya. **

**Selanjutnya, biarkan Kyunie istrirahat. Jangan lupa tetap mengopres dahinya sepanjang demamnya belum turun**

**.**

"Kyuhyunie, bangun. Minum obatmu dulu."

Ditepuknya pipi chubby Kyuhyun beberapa kali. Kyuhyun mengerang kecil. Ia membuka sedikit kedua matanya yang terasa perih. Dengan bantuan Donghae, Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Minum obat dulu, ne?"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit ketika rasa yang menurutnya aneh itu memasuki indra pengecapnya. Saat Donghae mengangsurkan segelas air putih hangat, Kyuhyun hanya meminumnya beberapa teguk saja karena lidahnya terasa pahit.

"Tidurlah, Kyu. Badanmu masih panas."

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Namun ia tak segera memejamkan mata. Dilihatnya Donghae yang tengah mengelus lembut surai ikalnya.

"Wae, Kyu?"

"Temani Kyunie ne?"

Suara parau itu membuat Donghae tersenyum. Adiknya begitu polos dan menggemaskan jika seperti itu. Donghae melebarkan senyumnya dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Ne. sekarang Kyunie tidur, oke? Hyung akan tetap di sini. Jalljayo, Kyuhyunie."

Dan terakhir, kecupan singkat di dahi Kyuhyun terima sebelum dirinya beranjak ke alam mimpi. Tubuhnya sudah tak sesakit tadi. Setidaknya, ia bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

Hingga menjelanga malam, Donghae masih terjaga karena demam Kyuhyun belum hilang. Ia berulang kali memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun dengan thermometer electricnya. Hingga saat angka di sana mencapai 38 derajat celcius, ia menghentikan aktivitas mengompresnya. Namun, ia masih membiarkan kompresnya berada di kening Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendesah lega, demam Kyuhyun sudah tak setinggi tadi. Dan tanpa merubah posisinya, ia segera merebahkan kepalanya di samping tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas.

"Saranghae, Kyuhyunie."

Dan kata-kata itu menjadi pengantar tidur untuk Donghae. Menyusul sang adik ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Eungh..."

Suara lenguhan dan gerakan kecil dari seorang anak dengan kompresan yang masih menghiasi keningnya itu membuat seseorang yang tengah tertidur menjadi terusik. Ia mengangkat kepalanya masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Hae hyung..."

Hingga sebuah suara pelan mampu membuka lebar kedua mata Donghae.

"Kyuhyunie,... kau bangun?"

Disentuhnya kening Kyuhyun setelah mengambil kompresnya dan meletakkan kembali di baskom seperti semula. Donghae tersenyum mendapati demam Kyuhyun yang menghilang.

Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, "Apa yang kau rasakan, eum?" tanya Donghae sambil mengelus pipi gempal Kyuhyun.

"Pucing,... Kyunie cepelti tak beltenaga, hyung."

_Huh! Kenapa adikku jadi tambah lebay kalau sedang sakit?_ Donghae menjadi teringat kata-kata ibunya sebelum sambungan telepon terputus tadi.

**Ahh,** **kau harus tahu Donghae-ya. Adikmu akan sangat manja saat dia sakit. Jadi, turuti apa maunya jika tak ingin adikmu menangis dan menyebabkan ia demam lagi. Arraseo? Kkk**

Sret!

Sebuah gerakan dari atas ranjang mengembalikan Donghae dari fantasinya. Ia mengernyit heran saat adiknya yang belum lama mengeluh tak bertenaga itu tampak menurunkan kedua kakinya.

"Ya! Mau kemana?"

"Kyunie mau ke kamal mandi, hyung. Buang ail kecil." Kyuhyun menjawab acuh.

"Jangan ngawur! Kau bilang pusing?! Biar hyung yang antar."

"Andwae! Kyunie bica cendili! Hyung mau ngintip eoh? Dacal mecum!"

Doeng! Hal itu sukses membuat Donghae sweetdrop. Mesum? Padahal Kyuhyun masih harus dimandikan olehnya setiap hari. Dan apa katanya tadi? Oh My God! Jika tak ingat adiknya itu sedang sakit. Sudah dipastikan ia akan menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan sepatu boot miliknya.

Donghae membulatkan matanya saat dengan acuhnya Kyuhyun melenggang ke kamar mandi.

Brug!

Dan Donghae semakin terbelalak saat tubuh gembul adiknya terjatuh begitu saja. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Donghae dibuat spot jantung oleh Kyuhyun seharian ini. Segera saja ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tampak menahan sakitnya.

"Gwaencahana?" tanyanya cemas.

"Pantat Kyunie sakit," jawab Kyuhyun meringis sakit sambil mengelus-elus pantat malangnya.

"Aish! Kau ini benar-benar." Tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu, Donghae langsung menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Setelah menuntaskan hasratnya. Kyuhyun kembali dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Raut wajahnya sudah berangsur normal setelah ia membasuh wajahnya dengan bantuan Donghae tadi. Ia merengut kesal ketika Donghae memaksanya untuk berbaring kembali.

"Wae?"

"Kyunie bocan. Kyu mau ec klim."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang Donghae dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Donghae diam sesaat. Ia yakin tak akan mampu menolak Kyuhyun jika adiknya tersebut memasang wajah seperti itu. Donghae memalingkan wajah lalu menjawab, "Besok saja, Kyunie. Kau belum sehat. Hyung janji akan membelikanmu banyak es krim jika esok kau sudah sehat."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia ingin sekarang. Kenapa menyanggupinya besok? Kyuhyun tak ingin menyerah. Walau bagaimanapun, Cho Kyuhyun harus menang. Ia memikirkan cara apa yang mampu membuat kakaknya itu luluh.

"Hyungie,.. bbuing bbuing."

Melalui ekor matanya, Donghae bisa melihat kedua tangan dongsaengnya yang mengepal digesek-gesekkan pada permukaan pipi Kyuhyun yang halus. Jangan lupakan mata Kyuhyun yang mengerjab beberapa kali.

Oh Tuhan! Godaanmu terlalu besar. Donghae menutup kedua matanya sebelum memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Ia mencoba membutakan penglihatannya atas rayuan Kyuhyun. A a, tampaknya usaha Kyuhyun kali ini tak akan berhasil. Poor baby Kyu.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Oke, Kyuhyun tahu ini saatnya dia berhenti. Suara Donghae yang begitu rendah dan penuh dengan penekanan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia merunkan kembali kedua tangannya dengan lesu. Wajahnya tampak muram, dan Donghae mengetahui hal itu. Lihat saja, taka akan lama lagi adik dengan predikat evil itu pasti akan mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya. Donghae amat yakin akan hal itu.

"Hikss.."

Nahh benar kan?

Donghae kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam selimutnya erat. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menggeram kesal dengan kelakuan ajaib adik tercintanya.

"Kyu..." Kyuhyun tak bergeming.

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Kenapa adiknya sulit sekali diberitahu?

"Huh! Baiklah,.. baiklah. Nanti hyung belikan Kyunie es krim."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar keputusan kakaknya segera mengngkat wajahnya, menatap wajah kusut Donghae dengan mata berbinarnya. Cepat sekali mood evil itu berubah.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun memastikan. Wajahnya tak lagi keruh, membuat Donghae ingin mencubit kedua pipi itu sampai memerah. Donghae gemas, sungguh.

"Ne. Tapi, Kyunie makan bubur buatan ajumma dulu. Cha! Kyunie kan belum makan."

Semangkuk bubur hangat telah berada di tangan Donghae. Bubur buatan ajumma yang memang dipekerjakan untuk mereka. Hanya untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah selama orang tua mereka tak berada di rumah.

Kyuhyun memandang horror. Bayangan bubur hambar yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya membuatnya mual. Ia membenkap mulut dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Membuat Donghae mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kasar, "Bubulnya tak enak hyung. Tak ada lacanya."

"Tentu saja. Kyunie kan sedang sakit." Decak Donghae kesal. "Palli, buka mulutnya."

Donghae menyodorkan sesendok bubur di depan mulut Kyuhyun yang masih terkatup. Namun dongsaengnya itu masih enggan membuka mulutnya.

"Mau Kyunie apa? Kau tak ingin sembuh?!" sembur Donghae

"Kyunie mau bubul laca jjangmyon, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut

Apa lagi ini Tuhan?

"CHO KYUHYUUUUN! Makan atau hyung tinggal!"

Dan berakhirlah perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan Donghae. Dengan terpaksa dan masih dalam tangisnya, Kyuhyun menelan sesuap demi sesuap bubur dari tangan Donghae. Sebenarnya Donghae tak tega, namun Kyuhyun yang memaksanya seperti itu.

.

.

Setelah acara makan bubur yang dramatis itu, Donghae tak lantas istirahat karena panas Kyuhyun kembali tinggi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar melupakan wejangan yang ibunya sampaikan. Namun itu sudah tak berlaku lagi hari ini.

"Ikan acin menyebalkan, kejal Kyunie kalau bica. Ahaha."

See? Kyuhyun adik kecilnya sudah berani menggodanya lagi, bukan? Apakah Donghae harus senang? Tentu saja, mengingat betapa panik dan repotnya ia saat Kyuhyun sakit seperti kemarin sore hingga malam pun ia tak dapat tidur tenang.

Kyuhyun diam-diam masuk ke kamar Donghae untuk mengambil boneka nemo kesukaannya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Donghae geram bukan kepalang.

"Kyuhyunie! Berehenti sekarang!"

Suara keras Donghae tak lantas menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan semakin bahagia melihat Donghae yang kesal setengah mati akibat ulahnya,

"Ani! Kejal Kyunie, hyung ikan. Palli palli! Yuhuuu! Hyung tak pandai belali. Hyung benal-benal payah. Hyung- omo!"

"Mau kemana adik nakal? Hm? Kemarilah.. hyung ada hadiah untukmu."

"Andwaeee.. eomma."

Hup!

Dalam satu kali langkah, Donghae sudah berhasil menggapai tubuh gembul adiknya. Ia tak habis pikir. Daya sembuh adiknya benar-benar luar biasa. Masih ia ingat betapa adiknya begitu kesakitan. Namun ia sangat senang mendapati adiknya yang sehat dan hyperaktif seperti ini. Setidaknya, Donghae tak akan mati cemas karena Kyuhyun yang sakit.

"Mianhae hyung… mianhae. Ahaha.. hentikan hyung, ini cangat geli." Dengan semangat yang membara. Donghae menggelitiki Kyuhyun karena itu adalah kelemahannya. Ia yakin, tak akan memakan waktu lama, Kyuhyun akan memohon ampun padanya.

"Tidak akan sebelum aku puas puas."

"Ahaha.. andwae hyung, mianhae."

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah. Bahkan pelupuk matanya sudah penuh oleh air mata. Tak ayal lagi itu membuat Donghae menghentikan aksinya. Cukup puas juga melihat adiknya yang memohon-mohon padanya.

Direngkuhnya Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Masih dengan Kyuhyun yang belum saja menghentikan tawanya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Salah sendiri kau nakal sekali."

Terlihat sekali jika Kyuhyun tengah mencoba meredakan tawanya. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram itu.

"Ini cakit cekali, hyung pabo!"

Bukannya marah, Donghae justru tergelak karena kata-kata serta ekspresi Kyuhyun yang begitu lucu. Pipinya menggembung sempurna dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. Dikecupnya kedua pipi itu sehingga mengempis kembali.

"Itu karena kau nakal Kyu. Maka dari itu jangan bermain-main dengan hyung."

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya sambil mendengus kesal. Seakan mendapat ide, seringai andalannya terlukis di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Mianhae, hyung…"

"Eoh?"

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun heran. Saat ini, Kyuhyun tengah ,menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan kedua tangannya. Membuat perasaan bersalah Donghae muncul saat itu juga. Dibawanya lagi Kyuhyun dalam pelukan. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Kyuhyun sayang. Bermaksud mengatakan pada Kyuhyun jika Donghae tak benar-benar marah padanya.

"Hyung..."

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya sang adik yang saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan mata yang mengerjab imut. Disentilnya hidung mancung itu dengan gemas.

"Waeyo, Kyunie?"

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Donghae, "Hyung jolok! Belum mandi! Iuuhh! Ahaha."

Bruggh!

Salahkan saja posisi Donghae yang tengah berjongkok, sehingga dorongan dari tangan mungil Kyuhyun mampu membuatnya terjatuh dengan pantatnya menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu. Dan lagi-lagi, Donghae kembali meradang karena tingkah 'menggemaskan' adik satu-satunya itu.

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! AKU BELUM MANDI JUGA KARENA MENGURUSIMU!"

Donghae berteriak marah, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berlari menuju kamarnya.

Blam!

Suara dentuman pintu menandakan jika sang empu telah berhasil menjangkau kamar pribadinyaitu. Tak mempedulikan Donghae yang tengah mengumpat dengan segala macam kata-kata kasar yang ia miliki.

"Hyung pabo!"

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu yang ia buka sedikit.

"Apa lagi, HUH?!"

"Gomawo, hyungie. CALANGHAEEEEE!"

Setelah itu, pintu kamar Kyuhyun benar-benar tertutup sempurna, meninggalkan Donghae yang tertegun di balik pintu.

"Aishh! Setan kecil itu selalu membuatku tak berdaya."

Donghae menyerah. Ia tak bisa marah jika Kyuhyun sudah bersikap demikian. Kelemahan donghae adalah Kyuhyun. Jadi percuma saja ia membuang tenaga untuk marah-marah, karena pada akhirnya ia akan selalu tersenyum akibat tibgkah manis si bungsu di akhir 'pertengkaran' mereka.

"Nado saranghae dongsaeng-ah."

Hari itu berakhir dengan senyum geli yang Donghae tunjukkan. Betapa konyol sikapnya terhadap Kyuhyun selama ini. Namun, ini adalah hal wajar yang terjadi dalam sebuah hubungan, bukan? Itu akan menjadikan kita lebih dekat satu sama lain. Seperti apa yang dikatakan banyak orang. Pertengkaran adalah bumbu untuk membuat hubungan itu lebih indah manis. Ya, tentu saja pertengkaran yang wajar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story of Sick is**

**END**

**(*ditimpukin chingudeul pake batu)**

**Mianhae chingudeul.. jeongmal mianhae...**

**Bukannya melanjutkan MBB malah posting FF baru yang bahkan sangat-sangat berantakan seperti ini..**

**Lagi mentok ide sama MBB -_-**

**Tapi tenang, tetap dilanjut sampai ending kok**

**Ini soalnya spontan waktu khakha ketik hujan,**

**Ehh malah kelepasan sampai menjadi sebuah FF**

**Oke.. khakha tau itu sangat nggak jelas pake banget**

**Tapi bagaimana lagi? Kkk**

**Eumhh sepertinya ini akan menjadi series, tergantung mood dan juga keinginan readers**

**Hehe...**

**Semoga ke-stress-an khakha tak menular pada chingudeul**

**Kkkk**

**The last,**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Because I Miss You

Genre : Brothership, Little Hurt

Rating : K+

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

Shim Changmin as Guest Cast

Disclaimer : all them belong to themself and GOD. I own only the plot.

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, OOC, pasaran.

Don't like it? Don't read it please

Summary :

Kyuhyun yang marah dengan hyungnya karena suatu hal berniat memberi Donghae pelajaran. Apakah uri Kyuhyun akan berhasil?

Buat yang request Changmin udah khakha kabulin tuh..

Lets enjoy it ^^

—Homesick—

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Kyuhyun kita yang sakit karena kehujanan.

Anak itu sudah bisa memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Kedua orang tua Cho bersaudara itu juga sudah kembali dari urusan bisnisnya.

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Cho itu terdengar ribut-tibu kecil. Ingatkan ini bukanlah hari libur sehingga pagi-pagi benar orang-orang sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Termasuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Ibu KyuHae yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami serta kedua buah hatinya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala geli. Suara cempreng ples cadel anak bungsunya itu tak juga berhenti terdengar dari setengah jam yang lalu. Dan suara anak sulungnya yang sesekali menyahut dengan kesal. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga yang tengah menikmati bacaan paginya -koran- tak lupa secangkir kopi yang masih tampak mengepul itu hanya mengulum senyum. Sudah biasa. Dan ia menyukainya.

Ah! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Kyuhyun dan Donghae lakukan sih?

"Cucah, yung. Kyunnie tak pandai pakai Daci!"

Oh rupanya si bungsu sedang belajar pakai dasi, eoh?

Ya. Dua bersaudara itu tengah siap-siap berangkat sekolah. Terlihat Donghae yang sibuk dengan seragamnya, sedangkan si cadel Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memakai dasinya. Sejak masuk Taman Kanak-kanak, Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk mandiri. Mandi sendiri, memakai baju serta menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya sendiri.

_"Kyunnie kan cudah becal, cudah dewaca. Kata ibu gulu, olang dewaca haluc bica mandili, allaceo?"_

Begitulah kata-kata Kyuhyun kala itu. Walaupun ia selalu merengek pada Donghae hyung-nya. Kan yang penting bukan pada Ibunya. Ah bocah itu!

"Ya, hyung!" Kembali lagi pada Kyuhyun. Nampaknya ia sungguh kesal karena belum juga selesai dengan dasinya. Ditambah Donghae yang tak menghiraukannya. Oh lengkap sudah kekesalan Kyuhyun. Lihatlah pipinya yang menggembung dengan bibir dimajukan itu. Sungguh imut.

"Ya Kyu- OMO! Kyuhyunnie~~ itu kan dasi Hae hyung. Kenapa pakai ini, eoh?" Donghae segera menghampiri adiknya yang paling 'imut' itu. "Cha, kembalikan!"

"Chileo!" tolak bocah 5 tahun itu sambil menyembunyikan 'dasinya' di belakang punggung mungilnya.

"Yak! Kyunnie kan sudah punya sendiri! Ini punya Kyunnie!" Sambil menyerahkan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna biru. "Dan itu..." menunjuk arah Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya belakang punggung sang adik. "Punya Hae hyung... cepat kembalikan, Kyuhyunnie. Nanti kita bisa terlambat." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun geram. Oh ayolah, kenapa pagi-pagi adiknya itu sudah membuat ulah?

"Chilleoooo! Kyunnie mau ini Hae hyung. Kyu tak mau pakai itu. Itu jelek. Cepelti anak-anak. Huh!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Menolak memakai dasi yang katanya 'anak-anak' itu.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun?!" Bentak Donghae. Tanpa sadar ia menghentakkan sebelah kakinya yang membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Hyungnya benar-benar marah dan Kyuhyun sangat takut. Dan selanjutnya,

"Hiks.. Eomma, Hae hyung jahat! Huwaaaa~~~~" Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar Donghae, menghempaskan dasi kakaknya begitu saja.

Donghae yang terkejut pun hanya bisa tertegun di tempatnya. Sepertinya ia baru sadar apa yang baru saja telah ia lakukan pada adik kesayangannya itu

_Aigoo~ eotohke?_

— Himesick —

Di ruang makan, pasutri itu dikejutkan dengan suara tangis Kyuhyun. Sang ibu yang sigap segera meraih anak bungsunya yang sudah beruraian air mata itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kyuhyunnie kenapa, eum?" Tanya sang Ibu sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun sayang.

Kyuhyun hanya sesegukan dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu Ibunya. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho hanya saling pandang. Tak mengerti.

Tak lama setelah itu Donghae ikut bergabung. Ia melihat sang adik yang menangis di gendongan Ibunya. Ia segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie.. mianhae."

"Chilleo! Hae hyung jahat! Huweee!"

Kyuhyun-nya menangis lagi. Kemudian ia memandang ayah dan ibunya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Ssttt, Kyuhyunnie tak boleh begitu. Kenapa kasar dengan hyung eung?" Ibunya menengahi.

"Kyu mau daci cepelti punya hyung, eomma. Tapi Hae hyung membentak Kyu. Hiks.."

Donghae menunduk, semakin merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia bisa memberitahu Kyuhyun baik-baik tadi.

Tuan Cho yang melihat putra sulungnya terdiam segera membawa serta Donghae duduk di sampingnya. "Sudah, jagoan appa jangan sedih. Biar ibumu yang membujuk dongsaengmu. Kemari bersama appa."

Empat orang itu duduk dalam satu meja. Masih terdengar isakan-isakan kecil dari si bungsu yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Eoh? Tapi kan Kyu punya dasi sendiri, sayang." Masih mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Tapi itu jelek, eomma. Kyu tidak cuka. Tidak kelen. Cepelti anak-anak. Huh!"

Tiga orang lainnya yang mendengar celetukan magnae mereka yang sok dewasa itu tergelak. Sedangkan bocah itu semakin memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Ya! Eomma, appa, hyung, jangan teltawa!" Kyuhyun memekik kesal.

Sepertinya mood Cho bungsu sudah membaik. Sepertinya. Kita lihat saja.

—

Di sekolah, Kyuhyun masih saja mengerucutkan bibir cerinya itu imut. Sepertinya ia masih kesal karena harus tetap menggunakan dasi 'jelek' menurut versinya itu. Changmin, sahabatnya hanya bisa terheran karena mood Kyuhyun yang sedang buruk entah karena apa.

"Kyu..." panggil Changmin.

Tidak ada sahutan. Bibir Kyuhyun hanya komat-kamit tidak jelas. Dan itu membuat Changmin sebal.

"Kyunnie.. ish, Kyu!"

"Chwang belicik!"

Kyuhyun memberikan death glarenya kepada sahabatnya yang tidak bisa diam itu. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya nyengir kuda. Membuat Kyuhyun mendengus. Menyebalkan.

"Kyunnie kenapa sih?"

"Kyu lagi cebal cama Hae hyung."

"Eoh?" Bocah seumuran Kyuhyun yang memiliki tinggi badan sedikit berlebih di usianya itu memiringkan kepala bingung.

Dan mengalirlah cerita Kyuhyun dari A sampai Z. Dibumbui mimik memelas Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin semakin bersimpati. Sehingga ia pun ikut kesal dengan Donghae hyung, yang dianggap telah membuat makhluk Tuhan yang paling imut itu bersedih. Dan Changmin bersumpah akan membantu sahabatnya itu dalam misi rahasia. Eh?

"Hae hyung menyebalkan kan, Chwang? Awac caja nanti Kyu mau mogok ngomong cama Hae hyung." Kata Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu.

Changmin mengganggukkan kepala semangat. "Ne menyebalkan. Kita harus memberi Hae hyung pelajaran."

"Pelajalan? Tapi hyung kan cudah cekolah. Pacti di cekolah dibeli pelajalan."

"Bukan pelajaran itu, Kyu. Ini namanya misi rahasia."

"Mici lahacia?"

"Eum. Misi membuat Donghae hyung minta maaf sama Kyu! Yeayyy!" Kata Changmin bersemangat.

Ah bocah-bocah itu. Apa mereka paham apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan? Ck!

—

"Hae pulaaaang!" Teriak Donghae saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia menelusuri seisi rumah. Mencari adik gembulnya itu yang tak menaampakkan batang hidungnya. Biasanya adiknya itu langsung menerjangnya. Menyambut dengan aksen cadelnya yang menggemaskan itu.

Tak biasanya rumah sepi. Pikirnya.

"Sudah pulang, Hae-ya?" Ibunya menyambut dari dapur. Sepertinya Ibunya itu tengah memasak. Aroma masakan yang menggugah selera itu membuat perutnya keroncongan. Ia lapar. Tapi ia belum bisa makan tanpa melihat adiknya terlebih dahulu. Kebiasaan.

"Kyu mana, eomma?" Tanya Donghae pada sang ibu.

"Di rumah Changmin. Katanya ingin menginap." Jawab Nyonya Cho sambil mengangsurkan segelas air putih kepada Donghae.

"Mwo? Kalau begitu Hae pergi dulu, eomma!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang ibu, Donghae langsung melesat ke rumah sebelah, rumah Changmin. Bahkan air putihnya langsung ia letak begitu saja tanpa meminumnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ganti seragammu dulu, Donghae! Ish anak itu."

Sekarang Donghae sedang berada di depan rumah sahabat adiknya itu. Ia menunggu sang empu membukakan pintu.

Suara engsel terbuka membuat Donghae menoleh, senyumnya mengembang saat mendapati adiknya lah yang membuka pintu.

"Kyu-"

"Hae hyung ngapain kecini cih?" Belum tuntas Donghae menyapa, Kyuhyun sudah berseru, sedikit kesal, membuat Donghae tersentak. "Kyu macih malah cama hyung. Hyung pulang caja. Malam ini Kyu mau tidul cama Chwang!" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu.

Wajah Donghae nampak terluka. Is sangat terkejut. Kenapa adiknya bisa berkata-kata seperti itu? Inner Donghae.

Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi ia di sana, Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Kembali ke rumah.

Sedangkan di balik pintu, Kyuhyun nampak terdiam dengan Changmin yang memujinya karena berhasil mengerjai Donghae. Ekspresi kakaknya tadi sungguh mengganggunya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Tak dihiraukannya Changmin di sampingnya, ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Ia jadi ingin mundur. Ah tapi... sudahlah.

Tak terasa malam semakin larut dua bocah 5 tahun itu tampak sudah siap memasuki alam mimpi.

"Kyu kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Changmin. "Besok Hae hyung pasti minta maaf sama Kyu dan memberikan dasinya. Kyu tenang saja, eoh?" Kata Changmin sok bijak.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Changmin yang sudah mengantuk. "Kyu mau cucu Kyunnie."

"Tadi kan sudah eomma buatkan. Kyunnie mau lagi?"

Bocah itu menggeleng. "Kyu mau cucu yang Hae hyung buat." Mata bocah itu mulai memerah.

"Kyu tidak bica tidul Chwang. Biacanya Hae hyung celalu kecup kening Kyunnie." Gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

Tiba-tiba Changmin mendekatkan diri dan,

_Chu!_

"Nah Chwang sudah kecup. Sekarang Kyu tidur ya? Besok kan bisa bertemu Hae hyung." Bujuk Changmin lagi. Pasalnya Changmin sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Tapi... tapi, Hae hyung juga celalu tepuk-tepuk pantat Kyunnie kalau Kyunnie tak bica tidul." Adunya lagi. Oh! Sepertinya uri Kyuhyun merindukan Donghae hyungnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang Kyu tidur ya? Sudah malam. Nanti digigit hantu loh. Hiii."

Bukannya terpejam, mata itu justru semakin berair dan tangisnya siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Hiks.. Kyu mau Hae hyung Chwang. Nanti kalau ada hantu Hae hyung akan peluk Kyu elat-elat teluc bacain mantla bial hantunya pelgi. Teluc hiks.. teluc nanti.. huweeee Kyu mau Hae hyuuung~"

Dan sepertinya bukan hanya uri Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa tidur. Putra sulung keluarga Cho itu juga nampak kepayahan memejamkan mata. Beberapa kali terdengar helaan napas dari bocah penyuka nemo itu.

"Ah! Siapa yang membuatkan Kyunnie susu? Tapi ada Shin Ahjumma."

"Lalu siapa yang mau mengecup kening Kyu nanti? Siapa yang mau menepuk-nepuk pantat Kyu?" Donghae bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Teringat kebiasaan adiknya sebelum. "Apa Kyunnie bisa tidur? Aish! Kenapa Kyu marah sama Hae hyung, eoh? Dasar nakal."

Mata Donghae memerah karena menahan tangis. Ia sungguh rindu adik gembulnya itu. Selama 5 tahun hidup bersama Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah sang adik merajuk sampai separah ini. Kyuhyun itu tidak betah marah lama-lama sama Donghae, itu rahasia.

Tapi kali ini, Donghae sangat menyesal.

Donghae menyingkap selimutnya asal. Keluar kamar dengan tergesa dan menuju kamar utama, kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia menggedor pintu pintu dengan tidak sabar.

"Eomma! Appa!"

"Eomma! Ap-"

_Cklek!_

"Hae?" Ternyata Ibunya yang membukakan pintu. Wanita berusia 30 lebih itu terlihat bingung. "Ada apa, yeobo?" Sang kepala keluarga menyusul di belakang istrinya. Ia juga nampak bingung mendapati anak pertamanya dengan wajah merah dan hampir menangis.

"Waeyo, Hae?" Sambungnya.

"Appa, eomma, ayo jemput Kyunnie." Pinta bocah 8 tahun itu langsung.

"Tapi adikmu itu mungkin sudah tidur, Hae." Ibunya mengelus surai hitam anaknya sayang.

"Kyunnie tak bisa tidur tanpa susu coklat buatan Hae, eomma. Kyu juga tak bisa tidur tanpa kecupan Hae. Bagaimana kalau Kyu belum bisa tidur, eomma?" Jelas Donghae membuat pasangan itu tersenyum bangga. Anak-anak mereka sangat dekat melebihi apa yang mereka tahu rupanya.

"Kalau Kyu sudah tidur, appa kan bisa menggendongnya. Ne?" Bujuk Donghae.

"Tapi..."

_Ting tong_

Kata-kata ayahnya terinterupsi oleh bell rumah yang berbunyi. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini? Pikir mereka.

Tiga orang tersebut langsung menuju sumber suara. Mereka terkejut saat setelah pintu terbuka.

"Huweeeee... Hae hyung mianhae."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba langsung berlari menerjang Donghae yang masih mematung.

"Kyuhyunnie tiba-tiba menangis dan meminta pulang." Nyonya Shin, ibu Changmin menjelaskan. Ada Changmin juga yang ikut serta menghantarkan.

"Maafkan uri Kyuhyunnie sudah merepotkan." Kim Hanna membungkuk minta maaf pada tetangga dekatnya itu. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa. Tidak repot sama sekali."

"Mianhae ahjumma, ini semua gara-gara Changmin." Changmin berkata. Ia memandang Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, juga KyuHae yang masih berpelukan. Kyuhyun masih sesegukan di sana. "Tadi Changmin yang menyuruh Kyu tidur rumah Changmin. Habisnya Hae hyung sudah membuat Kyu sedih." Sungutnya lucu.

Jadi masalah dasi tadi pagi belum selesai?

Ketiga orang dewasa itu hanya tersenyum maklum sekaligus geli. Anak-anak yang lucu.

Tak lama kemudian Changmin dan Ibunya pamit untuk pulang.

"Hae, bawa adikmu ke kamar." Perintah ibunya.

"Biar appa tolong gendong ya?" Tawar sang kepala keluarga.

Donghae menggeleng. "Hae bisa appa, eomma." Jawabnya sambil berlalu.

Baiklah, biarkan kedua anak itu menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

Saat ini kakak beradik itu tengah berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Keduanya sudah berbaring dengan nyaman. Tapi belum ada niat untuk segera tidur.

"Mianhae Kyu nakal, Hae hyung." Kyuhyun menainkan ujung selimutnya dengan gelisah. Tidak berani menatap wajah hyungnya. "Hyungie malah?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat hyungnya itu hanya terdiam. Ditatapnya wajah Donghae dengan mata sembab.

"Ani, hyung tak marah. Cepat tidur, Kyu. Besok kita harus sekolah." Jawab Donghae sambil merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tapi Kyu tak bica tidul, hyungie."

"Ck! Kau memang bocah nakal. " disentilnya hidung bangir Kyuhyun. Cha!" Donghae sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya pada adiknya. Berbaring menyamping menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Setan-setan nakal menjauhlah. Dongsaeng hyung yang paling imut mau tidur." Donghae membacakan 'mantra' sambil menepuk pantat Kyuhyun terus menerus, sedangkan adik gembulnya itu terkekeh senang. Donghae pun tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hyung.. hyungie?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lagi.

"Hm?" Sahut Donghae masih dengan kegiatannya.

"Mici lahacia itu apa?"

"Eh? Hyung tidak tahu Kyunnie. Besok saja ya kita tanya appa, sama eomma? Sekarang tidur."

"Tapi Hae hyung kan cudah becal. Buktinya daci Hae hyung milip sama punya appa." Kata Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Hyung juga masih kecil, Kyu. Siapa sih yang bicara seperti itu?"

"Chwang yang bilang. Katanya kalo cudah becal haluc pakai daci cepelti punya appa, hyung. Chwang juga bilang Hae hyung haluc dibeli pelajalan." Jelas Kyuhyun, sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa menahan kesal.

"Hyung.. hyung. Kenapa hyung haluc dibeli pelajalan? Kan concengnim di cekolah cudah membeli pelajalan. Kan, hyung?"

Aigoo. Donghae tidak tahu mau menyalahkan Changmin yang entah didapat darimana semua pemikiran itu atau Kyuhyunnya yang polos dan terlalu ingin tau. Ah entahlah Donghae pusing. Adiknya ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

Dan tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Donghae langsung menenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimut. Menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dari rengekan Kyuhyun. Biar saja. Adiknya akan berhenti sendiri kalau lelah.

"Ya, hyung"

"Ich hyung!"

"Hae hyungieeeee~~~"

—END—

Akhirnya series kedua KyuHae selesai..

Gimana nih? Tambah gaje kah?

Kurang seru ya? Kkk

Mianhae kalau banyak typo ya. Gk sempat edit ulang huhu

Buat yang request Changmin udah dikabulin tuh. Terus buat guest castnya yang lain sabar ya. Pasti bakal muncul satu-persatu kok..

Oh iya.. semalam khakha ada publish cerita baru.. kyuhae lagi sih

Terinspirasi dari 'Because I Miss You' nya Babykyu yang artinya dalem bgt huhu

Buat yang berminat silakan cek profil..

Terimakasib buat yang udah review ch 1 ya.. maaf gk bisa nyebutin satu-satu.. khakha update lewat hp soalnya

JEONGMAL GOMAWOOO

#deepbow

And last,

Mind to review again?


End file.
